


Not Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Alone

Clint has been alone,  
Since his childhood.   
He had no friends.   
His father used to beat him.  
But not anymore.   
He has friends,   
He has a pet who is loyal to him.  
He has his protégé.   
He is not alone anymore.


End file.
